plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (stylized as Plants vs. Zombies GW2 or PvZ:GW2) is a third-person shooter video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. It is the fourth game in the Plants vs. Zombies series and the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The game was announced at the Xbox E3 briefing on June 15, 2015. Only a trailer was shown, but gameplay footage was later presented on EA Games' E3 press conference. The game was released on February 23, 2016 (North American version) and February 25, 2016 (European version) for PC and current generation consoles.[https://www.pvzgw2.com/ Official website for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2] On a GamesRadar article,GamesRadar article EA has confirmed that players who unlocked playable characters in the first game will have their characters in the sequel already unlocked. However, the promotional characters (Berry Shooter, Citrus Cactus, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester) are confirmed not to return to the sequel. In the same article, a single-player mode was confirmed, along with six new classes including Citron and Super Brainz, over 100 playable characters and 12 new maps. Also, a new ranking system has been introduced, however, this means that every player will start at rank 1 when they begin the game for the first time. Nearly all customization items from the first Garden Warfare are not returning to Garden Warfare 2 (this does not apply to gestures, as they will return, thanks to the Mystery Portal events). Some of this information was later added to the official website. If players pre-order the game they receive Z7 Imp, which is also a spoof of the Mass Effect franchise. Loyalty rewards are given to players that made it to a certain rank in Garden Warfare 1, with the final loyalty reward obtained by reaching rank 313, awarding you the Unicorn Chomper. Setting Long after the events of Garden Warfare during the long, crazy war between Plants and Zombies, the Zombies have finally conquered Suburbia and renamed it Zomburbia. Now, for the first time in the series, the Plants are on the attack, and it is the Zombies' turn to defend their newly claimed homeland. Six all-new heroes join the battle with brand new abilities, from the past, present, and future. As a plant, your mission is to become an agent of L.E.A.F, by doing plant-based story missions. As a zombie, your mission is to become Top Zombie, by doing zombie-based story missions. This includes training with Agent Rose, Agent Citron, and Agent Corn or Steve, Super Duper Brainz and Ol' Deadbeard. Update history Upcoming content Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Upcoming content Plants Returning plants *All Peashooter variants except Berry Shooter (redesigned Fire Pea, Toxic Pea and Plasma Pea) * Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea *Plasma Pea *All Sunflower variants (redesigned Shadow Flower and Metal Petal) *Mystic Flower *Fire Flower *Power Flower *Shadow Flower *Metal Petal *Sun Pharaoh *Alien Flower *All Chomper variants except Chester Chomper (redesigned Toxic Chomper, Count Chompula, and Power Chomper) *Fire Chomper *Hot Rod Chomper *Power Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper *Chomp Thing *All Cactus variants except Citrus Cactus *Camo Cactus *Fire Cactus *Ice Cactus *Power Cactus *Future Cactus *Bandit Cactus *Jade Cactus *Garlic Drone *Artichoke Drone *Heal Flower *Spikeweed *Chili Bean Bomb *Bonk Choy *Gatling Pea *Ice-shroom *Goop-shroom *Snap Dragon *Doom-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Pea Cannon *Fume-shroom *Bamboo Shoot New plants *Citron (character class) **Iron Citron **Electro Citron **Frozen Citron **Party Citron **Toxic Citron *Rose (character class) **Druid Rose **Fire Rose **Frost Rose **Party Rose **Nec'Rose *Kernel Corn (character class) **Pops Corn **BBQ Corn **Mob Cob **Party Corn **Commando Corn *Torchwood (character class) *Weeds, the plant equivalent to the AI zombies in Garden Ops (the standard ones are the plant equivalent of Browncoat Zombies) **Pumpkin Weed (the plant equivalent of the Conehead Zombie) **Terracotta Weed (the plant equivalent of the Buckethead Zombie) **Vase Weed (the plant equivalent of the Coffin Zombie) **Porcelain Vase Weed (the plant equivalent of the Outhouse Zombie) **Leaf Shield Weed (the plant equivalent of the Newspaper Zombie) **Wood Shield Weed (the plant equivalent of the Screen Door Zombie) **Heal Weed (the plant equivalent of the Heal Zombie) **Flag Weed (the plant equivalent of the Flag Zombie) **Dandelion Weed (the plant equivalent of the Exploding Imp) **Hypno-shroom (impairs a zombie's vision and controls) **Halloweed (Weed wearing a cauldron) *New spawnable potted plants: **Lightning Reed (potted plant which deals electric damage) **Toxic Gloom-shroom (potted plant which deals toxic damage) *New Peashooter variants: **Rock Pea **Electro Pea *New Sunflower variants: **Stuffy Flower **Vampire Flower *New Chomper variants: **Disco Chomper **Yeti Chomper **Unicorn Chomper (GW1 Max Rank player reward) *New Cactus variants: **Zen Cactus **Petrified Cactus *New bosses: **Giga Torchwood **Super Bean **Queen Sunflower **Royal Hypno-Flower (Only in the Zombie Boss Hunt Mission) **Big Stump **Squash (Objective Boss) **Marigold (Objective Boss) Other: *EMPeach (Citron ability) *Hot Potato (Kernel Corn ability) *Butterhawk (Kernel Corn ability) New characters: *Agent Corn *Agent Rose *Agent Citron *Ironball *Dave-bot 3000.1 *Dave-Bot 3000 *Rocket Chomper *Germinator *Grumpy Stumpy Zombies Returning zombies *All Foot Soldier variants *Super Commando *Arctic Trooper *General Supremo *Tank Commander *Camo Ranger *Sky Trooper *Centurion *All Engineer variants (redesigned Electrician) *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber *Landscaper *Sanitation Expert * All Scientist variants except Dr. Chester * Chemist * Physicist * Dr. Toxic * Astronaut * Marine Biologist * Archaeologist * Paleontologist * All All-Star variants * Baseball Star * Hockey Star * Rugby Star * Cricket Star * Goalie Star * Wrestling Star * Golf Star *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Coffin Zombie *Disco Zombie *Gargantuar *Giga Gargantuar *Outhouse Zombie *Baron von Bats *Vampire Zombie *Yeti Zombie *Yeti Imp *Blitzer *Zombot Turret (Mark III only) *Pumpkinhead Zombie New zombies *Super Brainz (character class) **Electro Brainz **Cozmic Brainz **Toxic Brainz **Party Brainz **Breakfast Brainz *Captain Deadbeard (character class) **Captain Flameface **Captain Sharkbite **Captain Cannon **Captain Partyman **Captain Squawk *Imp (character class) **Z7 Imp **Pylon Imp **Lil' Drake **S.H.R.IMP **Party Imp **Scallywag Imp *Hover-Goat 3000 (character class) *New Foot Soldier variants: **Park Ranger **Scuba Soldier *New Engineer variants: **Roadie Z **AC Perry *New Scientist variants: **Zoologist **Computer Scientist *New All-Star variants: **Tennis Star **Moto-X Star *New bosses: **Zen Sensei as a Garden Ops boss **Mech Gargantuar as a Garden Ops and Backyard Battleground boss **House Gargantuar **Captain Smasher (Only in the Plant Boss Hunt Mission) **Gargoatuar (Only in "That Escalated Quickly." and Infinity Time) **Sasquatch (Boss Hunt Only) **Yeti King (Boss Hunt Only) *New Browncoats: **Robo-Zombie as a Backyard Battleground and Garden Ops enemy **Karate Zombie **Future Imp as a Backyard Battleground and Garden Ops enemy **Any Zombie with a "helmet" carrying a screen door or flag. *New spawnable turrets: **Mr. Toasty (the zombie equivalent of the Snap Dragon) **Gatling Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Gatling Pea) **Dr. Heals (the zombie equivalent of the Heal Flower) **Mr. Freezy (the zombie equivalent of the Ice-shroom) **Breaker Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Fume-shroom) **Rocket Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Pea Cannon) **Boxer Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Bonk Choy) **Mr. Electro (the zombie equivalent of the Lightning Reed) **Loudmouth Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Goop-shroom) **Explody Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Doom-shroom) **Mr. Toxic (the zombie equivalent of the Toxic Gloom-shroom) **Hide-n-Shoot Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Scaredy-shroom) **Uplink Bot (the zombie equivalent of the Bamboo Shoot) *New characters: **Dr. Patient **Dr. Fizzician **Dr. Daul Fin **Z-Mech 11011-3 (Steve) **Gene Error **Super Duper Brainz **Ol' Deadbeard **Zomburger Artist **Tony Baloney **Barth **Brain Slug Infinity Time characters / Gnomes *Infinite Robot *Gnome *Gnome Floatie *Gnomus the Gnome King *Brothers Gnomus Backyard Battleground Welcome to your very own Plants vs. Zombies playground. In your Backyard Battleground you can edit your character’s abilities and customizations, choose quests, jump into co-op or multiplayer action modes, or invite up to 3 friends in to your backyard to start a party and take on AI – defeat a wave, and a more powerful wave will show up. You can also switch teams to challenge your friends! Backyard Battleground is your own frontline base to plan your attack before you enter the battle for Zomburbia. Game modes Returning *Garden Ops *Welcome Mat *Team Vanquish *Gardens & Graveyards *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination *Mixed Mode New *Graveyard Ops *Herbal Assault *Solo Ops *Backyard Battleground *Flag of Power *Turf Takeover *Infinity Time Maps Abilities Returning abilities Upon gameplay, almost all abilities from the original Garden Warfare will return to Garden Warfare 2, including the abilities from the Garden Variety pack as well. With the exception of Zombot Drone, Rocket Drone, and the Cheetos promotional characters, the Cheetos abilities will not return to Garden Warfare 2. *Chili Bean Bomb *Pea Gatling *Hyper *Sombrero Bean Bomb *Retro Gatling *Super Pea Jump *Goop *Burrow *Spikeweed *Super Sticky Goop *Sprint Burrow *Spiky Spikeweed *Heal Beam *Sunbeam *Heal Flower *Rainbow Heal Beam *Solar Flare Beam *Dark Flower *Potato Mine *Garlic Drone *Tallnut Battlement *Potato Nugget Mine *Artichoke Drone *Iron Maiden *Zombie Stink Cloud *Rocket Jump *ZPG *Super Stink Cloud *Rocket Leap *Multi-Rocket *Jackhammer *Sonic Grenade *Turbo Jackhammer *Proximity Sonic Mine *Sticky Explody Ball *Warp *Zombie Heal Station (unlockable) *Armored Heal Station *Mega Heal Bomb *Energy Warp *Imp Punt *Sprint Tackle *Dummy Shield *Long Bomb *Ultra Tackle *Shield Decoy New abilities Several gameplay videos have shown new abilities for returning characters: *A heal beam for the Scientist called the Heal Beam of Science (replacing the Zombie Heal Station but the Heal Station can be unlocked) *A stationary turret for the Engineer called the Big Bolt Blaster (replacing the Zombot Drone due to Parrot Pal) *Rainbow Warp for Unicorn Chomper (alternate for Burrow) *Chomp Cannon for Chomper (shown on official PopCap stream, new alternate version of Goop) *Pizzazzling Potato Mine for Cactus (Revealed on a Live from PopCap stream, the alternate of the Potato Mine that can only be obtained by Rux) *Dark Bean Bomb for the Peashooter (alternate for Chili Bean Bomb that can only be obtained via Rux) *Super Guided Ultra Ball for Super Brainz (alternate for Super Ultra Ball that can only obtained via Rux) *Future Dummy for the All-Star (Rux exclusive) *Bedazzled Bolt Blaster for the Engineer (alternate for Big Bolt Blaster that can only be obtained via Rux) *Vampweed for the Chomper (alternate for Spikeweed that can only be obtained via Rux) *Bling Maiden for Cactus (alternate for Tallnut Battlement that cannot currently be obtained, but will be obtainable in the future via Rux) *Red Artichoke for Cactus (alternate for Garlic Drone that cannot currently be obtained, but will be obtainable in the future via Rux) *Looty Booty Barrel Blast for Captain Deadbeard (alternate for Barrel Blast that cannot currently be obtained, but will be obtainable in the future via Rux) *Mood Shield for Citron (alternate for Peel Shield that cannot currently be obtained, but will be obtainable in the future via Rux) *Armored Bling Station for the Scientist (alternate for the Heal Beam of Science that cannot currently be obtained, but will be obtainable in the future via Rux) New customizations DLCs (Known as Downloadable Content Updates) and Patches Graveyard Variety Pack DLC (March 8, 2016) *Fixed several bugs and glitches. *Balances Rose to be more of a support class than an assault class. *Adds a new map, Aqua Center. *Adds more things and fun to the Backyard Battleground. Trouble In Zombopolis: Part One DLC (May 31, 2016) *Damage increase to all Sunflowers *Slight buff to Rose *Damage reduction for Electro Brainz and Captain Sharkbite. *Adds a new Herbal Assault map, Zombopolis with new boss fight. *Adds two new characters, Toxic Citron and Breakfast Brainz. Trouble In Zombopolis: Part Two DLC (June 30, 2016) *Character balancing *Adds Progress-O-Meter and community challenges. *Adds a new gamemode in Backyard Battleground, Delivery Missions. *Adds two new playable characters exclusive to Delivery Missions, Assistant Manager Bitey and Zomburger Artist. [[July 2016 Patch|'July 2016 Patch']] Trials of Gnomus DLC (September 8, 2016) * Added new Mystery Portal in the Town Hall as well as three new game modes; Super Mix Mode, Cats vs. Dinos and Boss Hunt. * Added the Trials of Gnomus in the secret Gnome Underworld Dimension behind the locked gnome door. * Added a new currency, Rainbow Stars, which are used to unlock Chests of Eternity and collect Trial Keys. * Added Rux's Bazaar, where a mysterious gnome called Rux will sell you random customization items you can buy for Coins. * Lots of character and map balancing. * Tons of other surprises await... Frontline Fighters DLC (December 1, 2016) * Adds four new characters, Nec'Rose, Commando Corn, Captain Squawk and Scallywag Imp. * Adds a new map, called Frontline Flats. * Adds a new pack, the Frontline Fighters Pack. * Adds online split-screen. * Adds lots of new customization items. * Bug Fixes. Patches [[July 2016 Patch|'July 2016 Patch']]' (July 27, 2016)' [[November 2016 Patch|'November 2016 Patch']]' (November 29, 2016)' April 2017 Patch (April 7, 2017) Achievements Gallery Trivia *The Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page posted a "Letter from Zomboss" revealing how Zomboss managed to take over Suburbia, by summoning his future self: :Dear Citizens of Suburbia and Everywhere-'' ''Thanks to the limitless reaches of my limitless genius, I am overjoyed to announce that I have taken over Suburbia. You may have noticed from the change in your surroundings, but I realize that as humans your powers of perception are not near to my elevated level. Which is a very elevated level indeed! Your brains, streets, houses, telephone poles, brains, toasters, and game-playing devices are mine. Mine! I can sense before the brain-feasting begins that you would like to know how I took over. Because why wouldn’t you? I am Dr. Zomboss, after all. And this was my most evilly inspired idea yet! I finally decided that only one was brilliant enough to aid me, and once realizing this, I asked myself for help. My future self! The only creature perhaps as smart as I am. Supplied with Z-Tech from future me (who is quite charming and really rather clever), I invented the most horrific, most wonderful, most clever invention of all time! More clever even than the Sun-blot Machine! Than the Awesome Air Stinkifier! Even more than the PopSmarts™ Handy Slicer! I speak of the Z-Mech, which transforms giggly Imps into giggly giant machines of shimmering destruction! Oh, I also created Super Brainz, but he broke every mirror and had to stand in the Time-Out corner. But he is still a brilliant invention! And I, only I, Dr. Edgar G. Zomboss, could have unleashed the Z-Mech and then also put Captain Deadbeard, and all the other zombies, into the fray. You remember them, I know you do! Remember them, and remember it was I who used them to capture Suburbia. It was I! Admit it – you couldn’t have done it. Only I. Wait, what’s that orange roll-y thing that dares to roll on my streets? I must go attend, because no-one rolls on my streets. No one! Please desist from any thoughts of attacking me, as they would be futile. Sincerely-'' ''Dr. Zomboss *Said message above foreshadows the events that took place in the comic under the same name. **The other inventions mentioned other than Z-Mechs also appear in other comics. *Various references to Plants vs. Zombies 2 are shown in this game: **Gargantuar Prime, Laser Bean, Lightning Reed, Dandelion, E.M.Peach, Hypno-shroom all use the same appearance as they did in the second game, only 3D re-animated. ***In addition to the potted plant, a Laser Bean with its cape costume also appears as a boss. **One of the Rose's abilities, Goatify, references the Wizard Zombie's ability to turn plants into sheep. **This game is based on time traveling, just like how it would be to the former. **Captain Deadbeard and Parrot Pal is based on Pirate Captain Zombie and its parrot. **Kernel Corn's description mentions Pirate Seas and Kernel-pult's appearance in that world. **Knight Zombie did make a cameo in the beta trailer. **Dr. Zomboss uses his voice from the second game, but his sprite is from the first game. ***This would make him, alongside Crazy Dave to use their sprite from the first game. **The blue flame that Giga Torchwood prominently features references Torchwood's Plant Food ability. **An unknown Zomboss balloon that appeared in the trailer might be the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, but different in shape. **Many of the maps in this game are all likely based on worlds from Plants vs. Zombies 2: ***Frosty Creek, and Great White North may be based on Frostbite Caves. ***Boney Island and the Dinoland portion of the Seeds of Time map may be based on Jurassic Marsh. ***Z-Tech Factory and Moon Base Z may be based on Far Future. ***The castle portion of the Seeds of Time map might be based on Dark Ages. ***Sandy Sands and the Zgypt portion of Seeds of Time may be based on Ancient Egypt. **Jams appear again, but this time they are just music and sound effects. ***They appear during activation of Party Time. ****All except for the 8-Bit Jam, that is, which appears during activation of the Computer Scientist's Crunch Mode. *On PopCap's Facebook page, a user on the Electro Brainz preview posted a leaked picture that stated the game was going to have a beta from January 14th to the 18th. This was confirmed true a day later. *This is the first game in the series where plants actively attack zombies while zombies defend against attacking plants. *The returning Plant classes no longer blink when KO'd, while the returning Zombies no longer move their mouths when KO'd. *Unlike its predecessor, bosses will now flinch for a short second, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. *This is currently [[wikipedia:Denuvo#List of protected games|the only Plants vs. Zombies title to be protected by Denuvo Anti-Tamper]], which makes the game extremely hard to pirate. **This is because most of 3D-platform games created by Electronic Arts are also protected. **It's unusual that Garden Warfare wasn't protected by Denuvo Anti-Tamper, even though it's also created by Electronic Arts. *The characters now pop out of the ground instead of appearing out of thin air when they respawn. *Rose is the only playable character/hero that doesn't come from Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Peashooter and Sunflower obtained at the Player's House, Chomper, Cactus and Torchwood obtained by purchasing with money, Citron obtained at Far Future and Kernel Corn resembles Kernel-pult which can be obtained at Pirate Seas) References pl:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2